Love Hacks: Threes Suitors Big Panic
by oddment1
Summary: Sadie Hawkins has a complicated life. She is trying to start a blog company with one of her best friends. Sadie has an even bigger problem. How can she cope when three of her friends want her to go steady? How can she decide which one she loves? This is an alternate universe of the Love Hacks game.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sadie Hawkins and I am 25 years old. Go ahead and make jokes about my name if you must. I have heard a million of them. The jokes were especially rampant when I was a kid. In high school, some of the guys expected me to ask them to dances. I used to dread my high school having a Sadie Hawkins dance for obvious reasons.

That one of the reasons why I like my current friends so much. They have never poked fun of my name or any of the other things about me. They never tease me because I wear silver glasses or my red hair that only goes down to my shoulders. They accept my average build and my below average breasts.

I would like to tell you about my friends who accepted me into their group the second I moved back to San Francisco from New York. There is Horatio who is the bearded hipster bartender of our group. I do not think that I have ever seen him without his beanie hat. There is the entrepreneur Cole who gets drunk way too often. There is Sereena the brunette protester who is crazy about her jean jacket. She is quite scary at times, but she is also as cuddly as a puppy inside. There is the affectionate Brooke who has long brown hair. She almost squashed me with a hug on the first time she saw me.

There are three of my friends that I have not mentioned yet and there is a good reason for that. These three friends all have something in common. They all have a thing for me and want me to go steady. There is the techie Mark who I have been friends with ever since college. There is the nerd Ben who I wrote about in the only article that I wrote for ClickIt. Last but not least is my ebony skinned business partner Leah who co-founded our company Chick Clicks. I guess that I am bisexual since one of my suitors is a woman.

The problem is that there are things that I like about each one of my suitors. I am going to have to search my heart and figure out which one that I love. I am mulling over this problem at the same time that I am watching the movie Home Alone 3 with my friend Sereena and my newlywed friends Brooke and Keo. If I wasn't so distracted by my problem, I would be a little depressed that Brooke is going to be moving into her new home tomorrow night. As it is, I am just staring into space which has left me wide open for a surprise attack from my rebellious prostesting friend that almost makes me jump out of the red recliner that I have been sitting on.

"Hey!" Sereena shot out while touching my left shoulder.

"Gee, Sereena!" I complained while looking right at her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I think that you could have found a better way to do get Sadie's attention," Brooke chastised.

This is nice. Now Brooke and Keo are staring at me from their spot on the couch as if I was part of a museum exhibit. There are times when I do not like being the center of attention.

"I am sorry, but when one of my friends turns into a zombie, I have to find out what its wrong," Sereena apologized.

"Are you okay, Sadie?" Brooke wondered.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about things," I grumbled.

"You don't sound okay," Sereena pressed.

"I think that I would like to take a walk outside with my roommates," I requested while standing up from my recliner.

"Can I help?" Keo offered.

"You are a good friend, but you don't have enough experience for this problem," I refused.

"It's cool," Keo accepted with a smile. "There are some of my friends at the firehouse who I feel the same way about. You ladies go outside to gab and I will wait here."

"I should be able to move you from the sales department to the main floor in about a month," I joked.

"That's good to know," Keo jibed back at the same time that Sereena giggled.

So I went outside with my friends hoping that the gab session that we were about to have would help me to make sense out of my problem. I feel that I am being pulled in three different directions and I have to decide where I want to go.

"So what is your problem as if we didn't know?" Sereena prodded.

"I had a dream last night," I explained.

"Ooh, about what?" Brooke begged.

"I was walking in the woods on a trail. Since I have always liked camping, I was having the time of my life. After I was walking for a few minutes, dark clouds rolled in and it started to rain. The worst part was that the trail I was on split up into three trails. I was confused so I took my trusty map out of my pocket. The map didn't do me any good because I bolt of lightning came down and destroyed the map before I could read it. The dream ended with me standing there and looking like an idiot."

"Maps are good for many things, but they are useless when it come to love," Brooke advised.

"It looks like that you are in quite a pickle, Sadie," Sereena commented.

"I hope that you two know that I didn't ask for any of this to happen," I pleaded.

"We know that you aren't that kind of girl," Brooke consoled while putting her hands up in a placating gesture.

"Do you know what your problem is?" Sereena asked me.

"No, what," I replied.

"You are a major hottie," Sereena clarified. "You are beautiful. You are nice. You are smart. You go out of your way to help people. People can't help but to fall for someone with those characteristics."

"Now, I have to decide which one that I want to be with," I mused.

"Describe Mark," Brooke ordered.

"He is one of my best friends. I have known him since I started college. He is dependable."

"Friendship is important, but you can't base a relationship on it," Brooke objected.

"You are right," I murmured.

"Good, we are making progress," my friend wearing her favorite jean jacket lightly commented. "Describe Ben."

"He surprises me. You would think that you could tell what he is like by looking at him, but you can't. He makes me laugh."

"Do you think that is enough?" Sereena pressed.

"No," I sighed.

"Now describe Leah," Brooke ordered.

"She is beautiful. She is smart. She is strong. I love how she takes care of her sister! I am excited to be around her!"

I did not realize that it was happening at the time, but I got more and more excited as my description of Leah went on.

"Whoa! Whoa! Are you listening to yourself?" Sereena interjected.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Brooke cheered.

"Yeah, we do," I agreed while grabbing my friends in a group hug. I knew that Sereena was not comfortable with group hugs, but I was too happy too care at the moment. My friends helped me solve one of my biggest problems. My only other problem is that I have to figure out how to break the news to Mark and Ben now.


	2. Breaking Hearts And Chasing Love

My feelings are mixed at the moment. In one way, I am very happy that Brooke and Sereena helped me to realize that my beautiful business partner Leah is the one that I want to be with. On the other hand, I am sad because I know that I am going to break the heart of two of my friends Mark and Ben. I think that it will be harder to face Mark with this change in my life since we have been through so much together. Mark and I have known each other since we started college together and I remained by his side even when he dated that insufferable girl Amy. I am really not very good at this romance stuff since I have not been involved with it for very long. I just hope that I can be the sweetheart that Leah needs.

"I thought that you would wind up with Leah," Brooke mentioned.

"Really?" I blurted out.

"You seemed to be connecting with her a lot more than you were with Mark or Ben," Brooke explained.

"I called it too," Sereena gloated.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Brooke pried.

"I was thinking about pulling the trigger at the Blackbourne Gala," I thought out loud. "I will be wearing my best clothes and it will be the perfect atmosphere to start the next phase of my life."

"That's a good idea, but I have a better one," Brooke suggested.

"What?" I wanted to know.

"Do it now," Brooke ordered. "I know you, Sadie. Whenever you put off doing something important, you worry about it and then you make yourself upset. That isn't healthy for you."

"I agree with Brooke," Sereena prodded.

"You two have a point," I conceded while running my fingers through my hair. "It is going to be hard dealing with Mark and Ben."

"They're big boys," Sereena consoled. "They will get over it. Besides, they will be happy for you since they are your friends."

"I suppose you're right," I whined.

"She is," Brooke decided to end the discussion. "Let's go inside."

I led my posse back into my apartment while trying to psyche myself up to deal with my problems. As soon as I put my hand on the doorknob, I heard the phone ringing. I hurried inside to find Keo talking into the phone.

"It's for you, Sadie," Keo announced. "It's Ben."

"Here we go," I muttered while taking the phone and marching myself into my bedroom for some privacy. "What is it, Ben?"

"I have some tickets for a basketball game tomorrow," Ben offered to make it clear that he was asking me out on a date. "Since we had so much fun at the baseball game, I thought that we might try a different sport this time."

"Well…" I whimpered while sitting down on my bed.

"Is there a problem?" Ben probed.

"I don't think that is a good idea," I refused.

"Why not?" Ben pressed.

"I just want us to be friends. I'm sorry."

"As long as you are honest," Ben responded. "I hope that you and Leah will be happy together."

"How did you…" I gasped.

"I could see how you two were looking at each other," Ben clarified. "I didn't need a fortune teller to know what was going to happen."

"You okay?" I asked somberly.

"Yeah sure," Ben sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I feel the need for some ice cream."

"That's what I go for when I've got the blues," I recommended.

"Bye!" we called out together just before hanging up.

I grabbed the phone and walked into the living room so I could put the phone back in its holster. Anybody that saw me at the moment could see that I had a storm cloud hanging over my head because of what I had to do to Ben. I dejectedly sat back down in my recliner with my arms folded across my chest.

"Are you okay?" Sereena prodded while patting my back.

"Love can be hard sometimes," I complained.

"You look like you could use some ice cream," Brooke suggested.

"I'll go get it," Sereena offered.

Sereena would have went into the kitchen to get the ice cream, but everyone froze when we heard the doorbell. Somehow I just know that this is not going to be good news or maybe I am thinking that way because I am already down in the dumps. Keo got up to look through the peephole and then looked back at me with a grim smile on his face.

"Sadie, you are one popular lady," Keo commented.

"What makes you say that?" I had to know.

"Mark is on the other side of this door wearing a tuxedo and holding a bouquet of roses. I think that it is safe to assume that he is not here to see Sereena."

"Here we go again," I grumbled while getting up to open the door. I went out into the hallway so we could have some privacy. I am almost embarrassed to see my friend wearing a fancy tuxedo when I was wearing a plain brown dress.

"These are for you, Sadie," Mark greeted while handing me the roses.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I know that this is short notice, but my company gave me to tickets to the opera tonight and I was hoping that you would like to go with me," Mark offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't go," I refused.

"Are you busy?" Mark wondered.

"I have made my decision and I am afraid that it isn't you. I am sorry, but I just want us to be friends."

"Leah is one lucky lady," Mark commented morosely while rubbing the back of his head.

"It seems that my friends know me better than I know myself," I reasoned.

"It was always hard for me to get your attention when she was in the room," Mark explained.

"You okay?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I'll just go home and watch Space Jam," Mark told me.

"See if Cole will watch with you," I ordered. "I don't want you to be by yourself."

"Okay," Mark agreed.

"I still care about you a lot," I revealed while touching my friend's right arm.

"Thanks," Mark sighed.

"Take care of yourself," I requested while extending my right hand for a friendly handshake.

"Friends like us don't shake hands," Mark refused while squeezing me in a hug.

This is a red letter day for me. I have just broken two hearts in a matter of minutes. I stood in place as I watched Mark wave goodbye and leave. I knew what my friends would offer me when I got back inside and I knew that ice cream wasn't going to cut it this time since I have now had to dump two friends withing a matter of minutes. I knew that there was only one thing that could cheer me up now. I need Leah's help for this one. I have one more problem to deal with. I am nervous about confessing my feelings to Leah. What if she doesn't love me as much as I love her? I don't think that my heart would be able to handle the rejection.

I went back into my apartment distracted by all of my feelings and just leaned against the wall. I have just enough alertness to realize that Keo shut off the movie that we have been watching a long time ago. None of us has been up to watching movies with all of the distractions running around here. I know that I certainly am not in the mood to watch a movie even if that movie was my favorite Home Alone 3. The only thing that I can do is to blow a breath through my lips which demonstrates my mood to everyone in the room. My outburst was quickly followed by Brooke rubbing my right arm.

"Are you okay?" our resident fitness expert asked.

"I suppose," I muttered.

"I'll put the flowers in some water," Sereena offered while taking Mark's flowers from me.

"Should I break out the ice cream?" Brooke offered.

"Ice cream works just great when you lose one of your shoes, but you need something a lot stronger when you have to break two of your friends' hearts on the same day," I refused.

"Sometimes things like that can't be helped," Brooke debated. "I am sure that you did your best to spare their feelings."

"Do you know what you need?" Sereena asked me with a scheming smile.

"What?" I urged.

"Take this phone and see if Leah is busy tonight," Sereena ordered while picking up the phone and extending it towards me. "I bet she will be able to pick you off the floor."

I took the phone in my right hand as the beginnings of a smile started to appear on my face. Sereena really had a good idea. I was about to dial the first number when I remembered that it would be a little harder for me to get Leah alone from now on. Leah is the guardian of her rambunctious little sister Andi which will make things a little more complicated. Since I know that Andi will be in Leah apartment, I just lower the phone and sigh.

"Now what's the matter?" Sereena grumbled in frustration.

"Andi is with her," I clarified.

"I will gladly offer my services as a babysitter if it means that you get to spill your guts to your future girlfriend so call her already," Sereena debated.

"Okay, you win," I conceded while lifting the receiver back up to my right ear.

"I always win," Sereena gloated with her arms folded across her chest.

I nervously started dialing the numbers which was difficult since my hand was shaking. I received a little bit of embarrassment when I dialed a wrong number. I resolved to try again but only made the problem worse when I got a second wrong number. That was when my friend wearing the jean jacket grabbed the phone in a peak of aggravation.

"Let me do it or we'll be here all night," Sereena growled. "What's Leah's number?"

"555-4421," I answered.

"There is no need to be nervous," Brooke consoled while patting my right shoulder. "You know that Leah loves you."

"Brooke, watching your group is so much more exciting than watching reality tv," Keo laughed.

"It's ringing!" Sereena announced while quickly handing me the phone.

"Hello," Leah spoke through the phone.

"It's me," I squeamishly spoke.

"It's always good to hear from you, Sadie," Leah cooed. Just the sound of her voice makes me feel alive.

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight," I wondered.

"What did you have in mind?" Leah pressed.

"Sereena is available to babysit so I was wondering if you would like to go someplace with me so we could talk in private," I offered.

"I'll tell you what," Leah bargained. "I don't feel like leaving the apartment tonight, but if you two can get here by seven, I will let Sereena take Andi to the arcade."

"We'll be right there!" I replied with glee while hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Sereena badgered.

"How do you feel about the arcade?" I wondered.

"It's been a while since I've been there, but I will be glad to go tonight if it is in the name of love," Sereena mused.

"I'll grab my purse!" I blared while hurrying to my room.

I felt like I was on cloud nine as I fetched my beige purse from on top of my dresser. All of the possibilities that could happen tonight ran through my head. As of now, Leah was just my friend and my business partner. After tonight, she might be so much more. I gave myself a quick once over in front of my full-length mirror to make sure everything was in place and I headed back to the living room.

"I hate to mention this, but I am a little short right now," Sereena implored.

"Okay, I'll give you a ten spot," I conceded while fetching the money from my purse.

"I want all of the deets later!" Brooke insisted.

"I don't kiss and tell!" I debated while storming out the door with Sereena.


	3. Blazing Romance

I am practically flying out of my apartment with my wild friend Sereena Patel walking five steps behind. I am about to confess my feelings of love to my friend and business partner Leah Myers. I am confident that that that ebony beauty will be my girlfriend tonight. My imagination is running wild because thoughts of Leah's bedroom are running through my head. I am closer to Leah then I have ever been closer to anyone. It has made it so much easier that Leah's little sister Andi has given our relationship her approval. The thoughts inside my head are making it difficult to unlock my car.

"You look too excited to drive," Sereena commented while taking my keys.

I walked to the other side of my car and waited for my raven hair friend to let me into my car. She was about to unlock the door on her side when her cell phone started to ring. I patiently waited for Sereena to answer her phone even though I was anxious to get to Leah's place. Even though I could not hear the voice on the other end of the line, I knew that it had to be Sereena's girlfriend Aiyana Midthunder because of how much my friend was blushing. I had a wide grin on my face because of how much my rambunctious friend was stumbling through the conversation.

"Oh, h-hi... I t-think that you're a c-cutie pie too... W-well, I would like to do that with you too... Y-yes and that too... You really know how to turn me on... I... can't come over tonight because I have to help Sadie with something... B-bye"

It took Sereena a few seconds to recover from her phone conversation. I only hope that Leah will make me feel like that tonight. When my friend saw the grin that was on my face, a mixture of anger and embarrassment flashed across her face. I know that my raven haired friend would blow her stack if I laughed at her at this sensitive time, but it is taking every last bit of restraint that I have to keep from doing so.

"What are you looking at?" Sereena snapped.

"Oh, nothing," I innocently jibed. "I just never thought that I would see you blush like that."

"Get in the car, Sadie!" Sereena commanded.

"That's more like it," I gave in while getting into the passenger side of my car and buckling myself in. "I want you to know that I am happy for you two."

"I am happy for you and Leah," Sereena acknowledged while starting the car and driving off towards our destination.

I am glad that Sereena's girlfriend provided us with a distraction. It really helped me lessen my nerves. I no longer feel like that I am going to break apart into a million pieces. I watched the scenery go by with a smile on my face until we got to Leah's apartment building. Once I got there, I hurried under the green awning that covered the front entrance and stepped inside. I had to climb a flight of stairs to apartment 204 and then took a deep breath to steady myself. I rang to doorbell and then waited a few seconds for the door to open. When the door opened, Leah's sister Andi quickly hugged me. I noticed that she had her black hair done up in a tall bun just like she usually did.

"'Sup, Sadie," Andi greeted in her flippant way.

"I'm glad to see you too, Andi," I acknowledged while patting her back.

"Let Sadie in," Leah admonished.

I quickly entered the apartment followed by Sereena. I noticed that the kitchen was only separated from the living room by a counter. I thought that it was a nice homey touch. I know that none of the things in the apartment are very extravagant such as the television or the blue couch, but I can still feel the love in this room. The atmosphere of this place encourages me to go ahead with my plans.

"Are you ready to go, Andi?" Sereena asked.

"You bet!" Andi blared while standing up to join her babysitter.

"Have Andi back by nine, Sereena," Leah ordered.

"You got it," Sereena called back while heading out the door with her charge.

As soon as we were alone in the apartment, I took a good look at Leah and my breath caught in my throat. I realize that I love everything about her. I love her black puffy hair. I love her brown skin. I love how she looked in her blue and red striped sweater. I love how she looked in her blue jeans. I even love the way that her black eyes looked at me. I could get lost in her eyes.

"We're alone," Leah mentioned while sitting on the couch and patting it with her left hand to get me to sit down.

"Um..." I nervously choked out while joining her.

"I assume that you didn't come to talk about work," Leah guessed.

"That is the last thing on my mind," I replied while shaking my head.

"Then why are you here?" Leah wondered.

I searched my mind for the proper way to begin. My nerves were threatening to overtake me. I could see Leah waiting patiently for me to begin. I decided that it would be easier for me to speak if I started with an ice breaker.

"Do you remember when we met?" I asked.

"I remember it as if it happened yesterday," Leah mused. "I even remember the red jacket and blue jeans that you wore. It impressed me how you defended yourself against TJ's advances. It impressed me how you explained that everyone was a hard worker even though you didn't always get along. What impressed me the most is what you did when you took me to lunch so you could convince me to join the company. You said that I should join ClickIt so I could see you more often."

"I am glad that you did because well..." I tried to get out only to feel my voice box starting to close up. I had to take a deep breath to steady myself. "Even though we have only known each other for a few months, I feel like that I have known you my whole life."

"I feel the a same way," Leah purred.

"I have done a lot of soul searching lately and I have realized that you are the one that I want. I want to be your girlfriend if you'll have me. What I really want to say is... I love you."

Leah looked stunned for a few seconds. I was starting to get a little nervous because I was a little worried that she would turn me down. I soon realized that I had nothing to worry about when my new girlfriend grabbed me in a fierce hug.

"I love you too, and I will be happy to be your girlfriend!" Leah exclaimed.

"I am so happy!" I sighed right before putting my arms around her and giving her a deep kiss. I was so happy that a tear escaped my right eye. Leah kissed the tear from my cheek.

"I'm happy too," Leah murmured. "I know that Andi will be jumping for joy when we tell her that we are officially together. She absolutely loves you."

"That's great because I love Andi," I confided.

"I am glad that you said that because I could never be with anybody who didn't love my sister," Leah mentioned. "I know that Camilla and Andi hated each other."

"Please don't mention that shrew. It dampens the mood." I chastised my steady since the mention of her bratty ex makes my skin crawl.

"I'm sorry," Leah apologized. "Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?"

"A kiss would help," I implored.

"That's simple enough," my darling conceded with a bright smile while leaning in.

I put my hands on my steady's waist and closed my eyes. I felt fireworks go off in my brain when I kissed Leah. Now I know that I made the right decision. Now I know that I am with the right person. The kiss is making me so alive and loved. How could my life be any better than this? It is too bad that human beings need oxygen to breathe because that meant that our kiss eventually had to end.

"Is that better?" Leah wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," I pondered while scratching my chin. "You might want to kiss me a few more times just to make sure."

"If you insist," Leah pretended to grumble.

This time I fully wrapped my arms around Leah and squeezed. Our kisses were a lot more heated and enjoyable this time. I know that I felt my body temperature climb through the roof. After a while, I wanted more from my hot babe so I crawled into her lap and straddled her. Normal kisses were not enough for me any longer so I stuck my tongue into her mouth.

"How did you get so good at kissing?" Leah gasped as soon as she could take a breath.

"Beats me," I droned while trapping my girlfriend's lower lip in between both of mine.

"Ummmm!" Leah moaned.

"Do you know what I would like to do now?"

"What?" Leah sighed.

"I would like you to give me a tour of your apartment," I requested.

"Is there something specific that you would like to see?" Leah questioned with her eyelashes raised in surprise. "I didn't expect you to be asking me for a tour now of all times."

"I would like you to show me your bedroom," I teased as a dirty smirk crawled across my face.

"Your wish is my command," Leah laughed as we both got up from the couch. I let Leah get a step ahead of me and then made a play for her breasts from behind.

"Sadie, you naughty little..." Leah squealed.

"You know you love it!" I sneered.

"Yeah, I do," Leah hissed.

After I got done playing with my beau's beautiful breasts, we walked towards her bedroom again. We were just about to enter the room that I so desperately wanted to be in at the moment when she stopped to look at me.

"Why did we stop?" I blared with my nerves on edge.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Leah wondered.

"O-okay," I stuttered.

"How far did you go with Mark and Ben?" Leah spoke which caused me to let out a breath to calm down.

"Well, I did fool around with them a little, but I never had flow blown sex with either of them. I made a promise to myself that I would not cross the line until I knew what I wanted."

"I am glad that you said that because I would like us to cross the line now that we are together," Leah revealed which made me blush from head to toe.

"Oh... I..." I squeaked while looking towards the floor.

"Don't you want to have sex with me?" Leah probed while touching my right shoulder.

"Yes... but..." I whined.

"Are you embarrassed about something?" Leah closed in.

"Well..." I gasped while still looking at the floor.

"Is it your breasts?" Leah finished to show me that my girlfriend knew me better than I knew myself.

"It's just that they are quite a bit smaller than most women's and I don't know what you'll think of them," I explained as doubt began to fill my mind. I just hope that Leah doesn't become repulsed by my nude body.

My new girlfriend and I are talking about having sex. I am having mixed thoughts about this. It is true that I would love to have sex with my beautiful business partner Leah, but there is a problem. I have always been a little shy about my tiny B cup breasts and Leah will be the first person that I have dated to see them. I am a little worried that the sight of my tiny chest will turn my girlfriend off. Now that the prospect of sex has presented itself, I can do nothing but blush and look at the floor. If Leah had not have cupped my chin and lifted my head up, I probably would have ran out of the apartment into the night.

"Sadie, I am going to say something to you, and I want you to listen to every word that I say because it is very important," Leah commanded.

"What do you want to say?" I asked with my eyes frozen open.

"I did not fall in love with you because of your breast size. I fell in love with your beauty and your passion. I fell in love with you because I feel like that I can do anything when I am with you. You gave me the courage that I needed to start my own company. I fell in love with you because I find everything that you do sexy. It is so sexy how you care about people and it is so sexy that you go out of your way to help people. Do you know what really made me fall in love with you?"

"No," I sighed while shaking my head.

"I fell in love with you when you shoved Martin into the chocolate fountain and poured a drink on top of TJ's head. That not only showed me how passionate you are, but it also showed me how much that you care about your work. I knew that you were mad because Martin was going to turn your writing into a sadistic piece of crap. I loved the way that you quit your job to keep that from happening. I found myself biting my lower lip because of how much your revenge against Martin turned me on. I knew that there were other people interested in you and I was hoping that you would pick me."

"I appreciate how patient you were with me," I commented. "I know that it couldn't have been easy."

"I know that the three of us hitting on you at once must of put you through the wringer," Leah replied. "I was impressed with how well you dealt with the strain."

"It put me under a strain to have to hurt Mark and Ben tonight," I complained. "They both put up a brave front for my benefit, but I could still tell how sad they were."

"I'm sorry," Leah apologized.

"It hurt me a little more to let Mark down," I revealed.

"I know that you two have had a lot of history," Leah murmured while patting my left shoulder.

"It's helping me a lot just to be here with you now," I muttered while kissing my girlfriend's cheek.

"We can just fool around a little like we have been doing if you aren't ready for sex," Leah offered.

"No, I want to give myself to you!" I proclaimed. "I want you to be my first."

"I wish that you were my first," Leah whined which caused me to put my hands on her shoulders and give her my answer. I knew that I had to stop my hot flame from talking or she would mention her dingbat ex Camilla again. Just the mention of that manipulative brat reminds me of the things she put my Leah through and it makes my skin crawl.

"Your past doesn't matter to me. All that I care about is that you are with me now."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Leah answered me as a smile spread across her face.

"You are so beautiful when you smile," I let out just before giving my beau a quick kiss.

"Only when I'm smiling?" Leah jibed which caused her smile to turn into a smirk.

"You are always beautiful," I murmured while hugging my hot blooded girlfriend.

"Do you want to go to bedroom with me?" Leah pleaded.

"Y-yes," I stuttered nervously while holding out my right hand for my lady to take.

"Only if you are sure," Leah spoke to calm my nerves while taking my hand.

"I'm sure," I acknowledged with a smile.

"Okay then," Leah laughed while gently leading me into her bedroom.

As soon as we entered the bedroom, we shared a tender and lingering kiss. After a few seconds, my right eye popped open and I saw the bed topped with a green blanket where our tryst would take place. Ben might be eating ice cream and Mark might be watching Space Jam right now, but I am about to share my body with the person that I love most. I am excited and nervous all at the same time. I knew what was going to happen as soon as the kiss stopped.

"Could you show me your breasts?" Leah pleaded while sitting on the bed.

I was too nervous to speak so I reached behind my back and got a hold of the zipper at the the top of my dress. I slowly moved the zipper down. I could hear the sound of the metal coming undone along with the sound of my beating heart. I could feel a blush spreading from my face all the way down to my toes. Once the zipper was down, I pulled my left arm from its sleeve. It took me even more time to get my right arm free of its confines. Now the only thing covering the upper half of my body was my plain white bra. I reached behind my back one last time to uncover the things that were embarrassing me the most. I could see that my darling was trying not to bite her lip at this point.

"You don't have to go further if it is making you uncomfortable," Leah cautioned.

But it was too late. My hands had already closed around the metal clasp of my bra. I heard the snap and my bra became very loose. I briefly considered changing my mind, but I decided to go ahead with my task because I did not want to disappoint the woman watching me. I gave my bra a final tug and let it fall to the floor. My heart beat in my ears as I awaited the verdict of my ebony sweetie. She got up and walked towards me and I realized that I could not read the expression on her face.

"Is this what you were embarrassed about? I think that your breasts are beautiful. They are the perfect size for you body. If your breasts were like mine then your back would hurt sometimes."

"You think that they are beautiful?" I sighed.

"Yes, I do," Leah confirmed while rubbing my arms which made me calm down a little. "I can feel a bit of muscle in your arms. Do you work out?"

"Working out is easy when you have a friend who works in a gym," I explained.

"Oh, you mean Brooke?" Leah guessed.

"That would be her," I verified.

Before I knew what was happening, Leah finished rubbing my arms and started massaging my pale breasts. I let out a sharp breath of shock in surprise. It was almost as if if a bolt of lightning had hit me.

"I'm sorry," Leah apologized. "Did I surprise you? I couldn't resist. They were too beautiful for me to ignore for long."

"That's okay!" I squeaked while arching my back.

"That's good because there is one more thing that I want to do with them," Leah droned.

"What's that?" I breathed.

Leah stopped rubbing only my right breast so she could suck on my nipple. I let out a powerful shriek that conveyed exactly what I was feeling. I could feel shocks spreading through my entire body. Just when I thought that I was going to lose my mind, Leah stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. I could not decide if I was relieved or disappointed.

"Is it okay if I take off the rest of your clothes?" Leah pleaded.

"As long as you take yours off afterwards," I bargained.

"Deal!" Leah accepted while sliding the rest of my dress to the floor so that I could step out of it.

As soon as Leah got down to the floor and took off my matching shoes, I felt really vulnerable because the only thing that I was wearing was my white panties. I could see a look of total concentration come across Leah's face as she reached for them. A sigh escaped my lips in the next second when I felt my last line of defense fall to the floor. Leah kissed my right foot and gradually moved up my leg with each consecutive kiss. I was moaning like crazy with each kiss. I never knew that I could get so excited just by having someone kiss my leg. I think what was really turning on was the anticipation of where my girlfriend was heading. She really had my cries filling the room when she started kissing and licking my groin.

"AAAAHHH! UUUUM! URGH! E-VEN THOUGH I'M... I'M R-REALLY OOOOHH! ENJOYING THIS, I... I... WOULD AAAH! HATE IT IF... IF... YOU GOT ME OFF BEFORE I UUUM! COULD THROW MY TWO CENTS IN!"

"Sorry," Leah coughed while getting up to pull her shirt over her head and throw it to the floor. "I lost my head!"

I started biting my lower lip as I watched my business partner's shirt hit the floor. I thoroughly enjoyed seeing more and more of her brown skin. I found that I was having trouble breathing. Here was this vision of loveliness in front of me willing to do anything that I asked for. I noticed that she was watching me while unfastening her pants.

"Don't bite your lip too hard. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'll try not too," I promised while opening and closing my mouth. I found myself rubbing my right breast to give myself a better way to relieve some of my tension.

I found myself getting really excited when my girlfriend took off her pants. Now she was wearing only her underwear while I was standing naked in front of her. My heart was beating in my ears as she reached for her bra. She had a sexy smirk on her face as she removed the last barriers of protection that she had to stop my advances. I let out a big gulp when she finally finished her job so we were both naked. I wondered if she knew just what she was doing to me.

"You... you are beautiful..." I breathed.

Instead of acknowledging my compliment, she sat on the bed and scooted backwards towards the headboard. When she got to where she wanted, she beckoned me towards her with her left index finger and then laid on the bed.

"I want you so bad!" I proclaimed as I crawled on the bed towards her.

"I'm right here! Take me!" my darling commanded.

I quickly put my arms around Leah and pressed my body against her. I devoured her lips with a fierce kiss. My legs got tangled up with hers so no one could tell where one of us began and the other ended. My lover's hands caressed my bottom. My hands got tangled in her hair. My hands eventually wandered down to my babe's breasts. I stroked her breasts and tweaked her nipples to make my sweetheart beg for mercy which I was not about to give her anytime soon. Our tongues were battling for superiority. I could feel Leah writhe under me when I sucked on her dark nipples. I reached down and squeezed her bottom with both of my hands. Before I knew what was going on in my world, it shattered when we each rubbed our lover's pussy.

"ERG! AAAAAHHH! OH, NO! I'M GOING TO... OOOOOHHHH!"

After we had our orgasms, we spent some time cuddling each other. We had been so shaken up that we both forgot that we had a limited amount of time to be together. We we in the process of sharing a long kiss with each other when I heard someone opening the front door outside. I looked at the nearest clock and it was nine. Sereena had brought Andi home. Our time was up.

"Oh, damn!" I cried out as I hurried off the bed to put on my panties.

"Quick, lock the door!" Leah commanded which caused me to do so.

I could hear muffled voices of Sereena and Andi coming from the living room while we put on our clothes. I was blushing profusely even though I knew we did nothing wrong. Even though I was in a hurry, I still had to make sure that I didn't forget anything and that I didn't put on anything backwards. I soon heard an unwelcome voice coming through the door.

"Sis, are you in there?" Andi wondered.

"Yes, just go to bed!" Leah commanded tersely. I looked back at her for a second and I could tell that she was just as embarrassed as I was.

"Okay," Andi grumbled.

It took a few more minutes to finish putting on my clothes. Once I did, I entered the living room to find Sereena waiting for me on the couch. She was trying not to show any emotion on her face, but I saw the corners of her mouth curling up. I got a flashback of the time when Sereena's girlfriend called her except the shoe was on the other foot now.

"Hi, Sadie," Sereena greeted.

"Leah and I are official now," I confided.

"I figured," Sereena answered while trying not to laugh. This was an action that made me blush again.

"I'll see you at work," I said to my girlfriend behind me while heading towards the door with my friend.

"Bye sweetheart," Leah called out as I left through the open doorway.

When the door closed, I leaned against the opposite wall and hid my face with my hands.

"I am so embarrassed!" I whined.

"Why?" Sereena demanded while throwing her arms into the air. "I don't think there is any reason to be embarrassed!"

"Leah and I will planning on being ready by the time you got back. It's just that we got so into each other, we lost track of time."

"That could have happened to anyone! Aren't you still happy?" Sereena had to know.

"Yes, I am!" I sighed with a huge smile while putting my hands down.

"Let's go home," Sereena suggested.


	4. The Blackbourne Award

I have never been so nervous in my life. Tonight is when I find out if our company Chick Clicks is going to win the Blackbourne Award. If we win, we will have enough money to keep our business running for a long time. We will be able to write articles that help people instead of the pathetic articles that ClickIt writes. My girlfriend Leah has even more riding on this night than I do. If we win the prize money tonight, Leah's sister Andi will be able to move in with her permanently. I would really love this because I have come to love that wild teen almost as much as Leah. That is not surprising to me since Andi is a part of Leah. All of those thoughts in my head would drive me crazy if Leah weren't holding my hand now.

The main drawback to going to this fancy party is that I will be meeting the people that I used to work with. I am not looking forward to meeting Martin again because of what he did to make me quit my former job. He wanted to make me go out on dates and torture them just so I would have click bait. I couldn't handle that so I pushed Martin into a chocolate fountain. There is the snarky TJ who propositioned me every chance that he got. It made my skin crawl every time he hit on me. There were times when I was tempted to punch him in the nose.

The main reason that I am dreading the Blackbourne Gala is that I am not looking forward to meeting Leah's ex Camilla again. That bratty oriental somehow twisted my poor Leah around her finger when they were going out. There was a time when Leah wanted to break up with Camilla, but they wound up going on an exotic trip instead because of Camilla's manipulative actions. I know that shrew has a passionate dislike towards me since I am dating Leah now. It is perfectly fine if Camilla doesn't like me since I am not too crazy about her either. She had her chance and I am going to give Leah everything that Camilla wouldn't give her. Just the thought of that shrew is enough to tense up the grip I have on my girlfriend's hand enough for her to feel it.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, I guess... I don't know..." I grumbled.

"Do you want to try again?" Leah admonished while giving me a stern look."You do know how much I value honesty."

"I have never been so keyed up before. If someone tapped my shoulder, I would probably fly to the moon."

"I feel the same way, but you shouldn't forget about the wonderful support system that we have no matter what happens," Leah consoled me while glancing at a spot behind me.

I looked behind me and caught a glimpse of all of our friends who were here to support us. They were all wearing their best clothes. I was kind of surprised to see Sereena dolled up in a pretty black dress since she hardly ever dressed up. I wonder if she put on a dress just for the occasion or if she did it to impress her long haired girlfriend who was latched on her right arm. The only one of our friends who stood out was Horatio who was wearing his beanie hat. I think that he would rather die than take it off. You have got to love that beatnik. I can even see newcomers Keo and Andi in the group. My posse just keeps on growing and it pleases me very much.

"Ready to go inside?" Leah wondered while wearing a peach chiffon dress.

"Sure," I gave in while Leah gave me a kiss on the cheek for encouragement.

I took a glance at my purple dress studded with sequins to steady myself as my date leads me into the fancy banquet hall. The place is well lit by a chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling and by all of the fixtures on the walls. There are several rectangular tables covered by white table cloths. Each table has eight chairs around it. Leah leads me to the table reserved for our company where our food experts Felix and Isabel are already seated. Felix is wearing a sharp black tux and Isabel is wearing a stunning blue dress.

"So, I hear you two are an item now," Isabel commented.

"I also hear that there was a lot of competition for your heart, Sadie," Felix added.

"It took me a while, but I finally realized that Leah was the only one that I had any real feelings for," I explained.

"Well, I'm happy..." Isabel started to compliment us.

I looked around for the reason that Isabel stopped talking so suddenly and it did not take me long to find it. The ClickIt gang were approaching us with Martin in the lead. I couldn't help but notice that Camilla was trailing the pack and she had her eyes fixated on me. Her smile might have conveyed happiness, but I was not fooled. Her eyes seemed to shoot lasers towards me. I knew that if looks could kill, I would be dead. It is no wonder that a frigid wind has passed over me even though I am attending the fancy Blackbourne Gala. It is surprising to me that I am feeling a chill since I am attending the most fancy and regal party of my life. I am sure that a banquet hall as rich as this has an adequate heating system. The real source of my chill is actually coming from one of the people standing in front of me. I am not worried about Martin even though I have had a dislike for him ever since he announced that he had plans to ruin the quality of my blog writing at his yacht party. I am not TJ even though he was a complete sleazeball to me all through my tenure at ClickIt. He thinks that he is God's gift to women, but he is actually nothing but a pathetic little troll and is not worth me worrying about.

There could only be one reason for the chill in the air and that is Camilla. She is the one who dated my girlfriend Leah before me and made her life absolutely miserable. The only reason that she is here at all is because Martin hired her shortly after Leah and I quit just to mess with Leah's mind. She is pretending not to be interested in anything in particular, but I can tell that she is looking at me out of the corner of her eye. She is playing a mind game with me, but it is not going to work. I am not going to let that shrew know that she is having an effect on me.

"Sadie!" Martin barked.

"Huh?" I squeaked as if I was waking up from a dream.

"I have been trying to talk to you, but you seem to be someplace else," Martin complained.

"Sorry, I must be experiencing a case of nerves," I apologized.

It looks like that I have lost Camilla's mind game and that is quite obvious because of the grin that has appeared on her face. Now I have an idea as to why Leah was trapped in her web for so long. Whether or not you like Camilla, you can't help but notice her when she enters a room. I might have lost the mind game, but I will not lose the game that matters. Camilla will know that Leah is mine by the time this night is over.

"What did you want, Martin?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you were enjoying yourself at this fine party," Martin clarified.

"Yes, MY GIRLFRIEND and I are having a lot of fun," I responded while taking Leah's hand in a way that would perfectly tell Camilla what the score was.

"It is a shame that a pretty woman like you had to become a lesbos," TJ ranted. "I could have shown you a few things."

"I owe you five dollars, Leah," I sighed.

"Yes, you do," Leah laughed while grinning at me.

"What's going on?" Martin had to know.

"I unfortunately bet Leah that TJ could restrain himself from doing something stupid at a fancy party like this," I explained. "I apologize for underestimating you, TJ."

"Yeah, you'd better apologize," TJ sneered just before realizing that something was going on that he did not understand. "Wait... What?"

I could not help but throw my head back and let out a loud joyful laugh because of what the idiot did. I could tell that the idiot was steamed because of my reaction.

"Oh, so you think that I am funny?" TJ growled while taking a menacing step towards me as if he wanted to start something with me. I of course had a contingency plan set up for this possibility.

"Before you do something stupid, there is something that you might want to know," I warned the idiot.

"What?" the idiot demanded.

"Do you see that table over there?" I questioned while pointing at the table where all of my friends were sitting and watching me.

"What about it?" the idiot snorted.

"Those are all my friends or my posse if you will," I explained. "They look out for me. If I so much as tug on my right ear, they will all come over and bury you. The newest arrival to my posse is this huge firefighter who could pound you into mush all by himself. If we all act professionally, then we can enjoy this party. If anyone gets the idea to do something stupid, that person should realize that my crew is bigger than your crew."

"This isn't worth my time!" TJ whined while storming off.

"Well played, Sadie," Camilla complimented me.

"Thank you," I acknowledged in such a way so that she knew what I that thought of her compliment.

"Good luck," Martin spoke while extending his right hand.

"Good luck to you too," I replied while shaking my old employer's hand.

"I am surprised that you are being so polite, Sadie," Martin commented.

"Even though I don't like you, I am still grateful that you gave me my start in this business," I reasoned.

I breathed easier when my annoyances left to go a table on the other side of the room. I looked at my wristwatch that I wore on my left wrist and saw that I had a few minutes before they announced who would win the award that we were nominated for. I decided that I needed a drink.

"I think that you handled that rather well," Leah complimented me while kissing my cheek. "You have some nerves in you."

"I'm going to go for a walk," I let out while starting my walk towards the bar.

"Don't go too far," Isabel warned.

"We can't have one of our founders wind up missing in case we win the award," Felix added.

"You got it," I agreed while wandering off.

I was made it to the bar on the other end of the room, but I did not order a drink. My destiny was changed when someone tapped my left shoulder. I turned around to see Leah's little sister Andi. She looked so cute in her blue formal dress and her black hair hanging down her face.

"You look nice, Andi," I commented.

"It's only because you bought that makeover for me," Andi answered with a smile on her face. "Thanks."

"Anytime," I accepted.

"I want you to know that I am so happy that you are going out with Leah," Andi gushed while hugging me. "You have made her so happy. I feel like we are a family."

"I feel that way too," I cried out while rubbing Andi's back.

I realized that I did not need a drink because of Andi's treatment so went back with Leah to await our fate. I was on pins and needles until the ceremony started. Fortunately I didn't have long to wait because the award we up for was first. I definitely recognized the presenter since he was one of the men that I dated for my only ClickIt article. He may have been rich was he was way too snobby for my taste. He said that he was going to give a speech, but he elected not to because he was in a hurry to get to a date. He opened the envelope and started to read it which caused me to go into tunnel vision.

"And the winner for most innovative blog is... CHICK CLICKS!"

I don't believe it! We won! My dreams have all come true now. I grabbed Leah in a hard hug and we both headed for the stage. I briefly look at the table where all of my friends were seated and see them all going nuts. The presenter handed Leah a check for $250,000 and a trophy. He then handed me the microphone to make the first speech.

"I would most of all like to thank my business partner and the light of my life Leah. I would like to thank all of my friends who have always supported me through good times and bad. I would like to thank Blaire Hall who gave us the seed money to get us started."

I finished speaking and passed the microphone to my girlfriend.

"I would like to thank my sister who I have worked so hard for. I would like to thank Sadie because this company started because of a woman who would not compromise her ideals. Lastly, I would like to thank Felix and Isabel who write our food articles. We would not be up here if it weren't for you so you should be up here with us. Would you two get up here so they can take our picture."

Our other two coworkers joined us after much prodding from us. When our picture was taken with me standing next to Leah, I had the biggest smile of my life. When it was all over we all went to join my friends for one big party. I guess immense happiness makes a person very thirsty so I stopped at the bar for some champagne. I only got to drink half of it because I saw Camilla talking to my Leah as soon as I turned around. I left my glass at the bar and went into shark mode.

 **Andi's POV**

I can't believe it Chick Clicks won the Blackbourne Award. Now my sister and guardian Leah will have enough money to take care of me. It has been a long time since I have been so happy. My family is whole again and I have mainly Sadie Hawkins to thank for it. She has given my sister all of the love that she can handle and made her so happy. I wish that I could find some way to repay Sadie, but I know that it is impossible.

I look at all of our friends and I get sucked in by everyone's level of elation. Now it is truly a party. I am looking at Horatio most of all since I think that I think he is cute. Maybe it is his beanie hat. I would never do anything about it since he has a girlfriend who just happens to be sitting right next to him. I know that my crush is silly anyway. I was just about to say something to the hunk when I felt a chill in the air. I turned my head to see that skunk Camilla making a pass at Leah. I am so outraged! Leah is Sadie's girlfriend! I was just about to put a stop to the ugly scene when Horatio put his hand on my right arm to stop me.

"Why did you stop me?" I demanded.

"If you look behind Camilla, you will see that the problem will be over long before you get over there," Horatio explained.

I looked at the the spot that Horatio indicated and I leaned back in my chair with an evil smirk on my face. I watched a killer shark quickly approach Camilla with much glee. This going to be interesting.

"Camilla, is your life insurance paid up?" Brooke asked the shrew.

"Why in the world would you ask that question?" Camilla insisted.

"No reason!" Brooke chortled.

 **Sadie's POV**

I was glad that Camilla had her back to me so I could surprise her. I did not hear all that was said but it ended with Camilla saying that Leah should work with her instead of me. I couldn't handle it so I harshly tapped my enemy on her right shoulder to get her to turn around and face me.

"WHAT IN THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I shrieked with my face contorted with anger.

"I... uh..." Camilla squeaked like a pathetic mouse.

"It looked to me like you were hitting on my girlfriend!" I interrupted.

"Oh, oh," Cole interjected.

"You don't deserve someone as beautiful and kind as Leah!" I ranted.

"You tell her, Sadie!" Andi cheered.

"You had your chance and you blew it!" I continued. "Kindly bug off and never bother Leah or myself again!"

I stared into the queen jerk's eyes to drive home my point. I was not going to give her the satisfaction of blinking. The louse quickly turned around and headed for the door with her tail between her legs. It was only then that I let out my breath to let my anger go. Leah rewarded me for chasing Camilla away with one of her best hugs.


End file.
